A TMNT Story
by ApriltelloIsMyOTP
Summary: I put all the chapters together, and here it is! This is being beta read by /u/5527723/, so all thanks to her!
1. Chapter 1

**A TMNT Story: Chapter 1**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I claim no rights.

* * *

><p>Donnie was fighting the Kraang, spinning his staff rapidly as he tried to hit the Kraang Droids with it. He was tiring out quickly, and the Kraang were outnumbering him.<br>_Man, if only I had some smoke bombs!_ he thought,_ but Mikey used them all!_

* * *

><p>Amoly was hiding in the shadows with her sister, Talena. Her tracker said that there was a mutant at the Kraang lab, so Amoly being Amoly, went after it. Of course, she didn't go along, bringing her sisters Talena, Venus, and Larota with her.<br>"He must be good if he's fighting the Kraang!" Amoly whispered to Talena, watching the fight.  
>"Just because he's fighting the Kraang, doesn't mean he's good," Talena replied; "do you remember Snakeweed?"<br>"How could I forget the Giant Plant Mutant," Amoly muttered softly as she fell silent.  
>"However, Amoly," Talena said, "he is very good with a bo staff."<br>Without any warning, Amoly suddenly rushed out into the open and wrapped her manriki around all the Kraang who were surrounding Donnie.  
>"JUMP!" she ordered.<br>Donnie obeyed, jumping onto one of the lab's support beams. His arm hurt like crazy and he winced, but there was nothing he could do about it now.  
>Amoly had been surprised that Talena left the warehouse without her, but since all of the Kraang Droids were down, she decided to take a look at the mutant, who resembled Talena. His mask was purple, and was holding his staff in his injured arm he used his good arm to rub it.<br>"What's wrong?" Amoly asked.  
>"Nothing," answered the mutant.<br>"So, what's your name?" Amoly asked, feeling more confident that the mutant wouldn't hurt her.  
>"I'm Donnie, and you are?" he told her<br>"My name is Amoly," she informed him, frowning slightly as she saw his smoking arm.  
>"Let me see that," Amoly said, grabbing Donnie's arm; he didn't protest as she removed his hand from the wound.<br>"Let me wrap that up for you," Amoly offered tentatively, secretly disgusted at the wound.  
>Taking out a faded pink bandage, she wrapped up Donnie's arm.<br>"Come on," she urged, grabbing his hand; "let's go see Master Splintra."

* * *

><p>Leo was worried; Donnie should have been back from his mission already.<br>Leo desperately wanted to voice his concerns to the others, but he knew that Mikey would just laugh it off and Raph would think he was scaredy-cat...erm...mutant.  
><em>I am scared for Donnie,<em> he thought, pacing the floor.  
>Finally deciding that he wanted to talk to someone, he went to Master Splinter, who reassured him that 'Donatello will be back when he has finished.'<br>Master Splinter's words did little to stop Leo's worries.  
>Later that night, at about 11 o'clock, Leo was still up and thinking about Donnie; he could Raph snoring up a storm in the next room and he snorted.<br>_What if Donnie got kidnapped by the Kraang or Shredder?_ Leo worried.  
>Leo sighed, and before he knew it, his eyes felt heavy, and he fell fast asleep.<p>

**A/N: OK, guys! This story is now being beta read by this awesome person: ** u/5527723/**. So, thanks to her, and she's beta-ing this whole story! I'm going to add a part 2, because I left you guys off at a cliffhanger.**

**AIMO, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A TMNT Story: Chapter 2**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I claim no rights.

* * *

><p>Donnie was with Amoly at her lair.<br>"Do you have any siblings?" he asked her as they entered.  
>"Yes. Three sisters, in fact." Amoly answered happily. "Come on - let's go see Talena and Splintra."<br>Talena was in the lab metalworking when Amoly and 'that mutant from the Kraang Lab' came in. The second she saw the mutant's face she fell in love instantly. As Talena stared at Donnie, he looked at her with a questioning look.  
>"Are you in all right?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, now that you're here…" Talena replied dreamily as Amoly watched her, disgusted.  
>"Tally, are you okay? Tally?"<br>Talena shook her head as Amoly asked her once again; "are you okay?"  
>"Yeah" Talena replied.<br>Amoly took a step back from Talena and gasped.  
>"What is it, Amoly?" Talena asked.<br>"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH DONNIE!" Amoly exclaimed.  
>"So his name is Donnie," Talena sighed, a dreamy expression coming over her face yet again.<br>"Amoly, I don't think we should be jumping to conclusions," Donnie said, blushing.  
>Amoly rolled her eyes; "let's go."<br>With that, Amoly started walking Donnie to Master Splintra's dojo. As she walked, Amoly couldn't help but wonder where Donnie came from, and if he had any siblings like her sisters.  
>As she came to Splintra's room, she knocked on the door.<br>"Come in!" came the reply.  
>Amoly walked into the room; "Master Splintra, we have a guest. Drum roll please!"<br>Amoly proceeded to made fake drum noises with her mouth as she pushed Donnie into the room.  
>"Why hello. What is your name?" Splintra asked.<br>"My name is Donatello," Donnie answered.  
>"How did you find us?" Splintra asked.<br>"Well," Donnie said, "as I was fighting the Kraang, I got shot in the arm, so Amoly came and wrapped me up. She then brought me here to meet you and Talena."  
>Donnie blushed when he said Talena's name.<br>In the doorway, Amoly gasped; "TALLY! TALLY! DONNIE LIKES YOU TOO!"  
>"WOO -HOO!" came Talena's response.<br>Very well then. You may stay here as long as you wish," Splintra said to Donnie.  
>"Hai, Splintra, arigato." Donnie replied before following Amoly out of the room.<p>

**A/N: OK, so it was my beta reader's idea to add in "arigato", because it means "thank you" in Japanese. **

**AIMO, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A TMNT Story: Chapter 3**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I claim no rights.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em> were Donnie's first thoughts when he woke up in a bed that wasn't his. It only took a few seconds for it all to come back to him - getting shot by the Kraang, Amoly bandaging his arm, and meeting Talena and Splintra.  
>As Donnie thought of his brothers, and sighed. He truly missed them.<br>However, before he could follow that train of though, he heard shouting from outside his bedroom. Getting out from under the covers, he heard someone scream 'STOP IT!'  
>Donnie made his way to the door and opened it, immediately seeing a tear-covered Amoly. A turtle with a red bandanna stood in front of her, teasing and harassing the pink bandanna clad turtle.<br>"You're stupid, small, and weak!" shouted the turtle wearing the red bandanna as they laughed.  
>"Stop it right now!" Donnie ordered, finally snapping out of his horrified trance and standing up to the bully. "You have no right to treat her that way!"<br>"Oh yeah? And who are you?" asked the red turtle in a challenging tone. Donnie could now see that it was a she.  
>"I'm Donnie, and who are you?" he asked, crossing his arms.<br>"I'm Larota," the red turtle answered haughtily.  
>"Don't come here, unless you want me to punch you in the nose!" Donnie warned as he helped Amoly up, and walked her to her room.<br>"OOH! Someone's got a crush on you, Amoly!" Larota called laughingly after them.  
>"No way, Larota!" Amoly replied, turning her head over her shoulder; "If Donnie has a crush on anybody, it's Talena!"<br>Donnie blushed but continued walking as Larota just smirked.

* * *

><p>Mikey was sitting in his junk -ridden room and worrying about his missing brother.<br>_The dude has been gone for two days now!_ Mikey fretted; _Where is he? He should be back by now._  
>Mikey truly missed his brother, even though Donnie always yelled at him for breaking things. He missed how Donnie always talked in techno-babble, and ranted on and on about science. He missed everything about his brother.<br>Mikey wanted his brother back.

* * *

><p>Donnie was having breakfast with Amoly and Larota when Talena came out of the lab, immediately blushing when she saw Donnie. In return, Donnie blushed back.<br>"Ugh, love," Larota said with a dramatic fake-shudder when she saw the two making goo- goo eyes at each other.  
>"I think it's kinda cute," Amoly grinned, happy that her sister had finally found love.<br>"Of course you would," Larota said dryly.  
>"You should too, Larota," Amoly responded as a strange figure came out of one of the bedrooms. It was a mutant turtle, just like the others, but with an aqua colored bandanna.<br>"Venus! Venus!" Amoly screamed, tempted to attack her with a hug; "You finally came out of your room!"  
>"Hello, Amoly," Venus said calmly. "I was trying to find inner peace. Who's the new turtle?"<br>"I'm Donnie. You must be Venus," Donnie said, introducing himself.  
>"Hello, Donnie," Venus answered, surprised at how energetic Talena, who was normally inactive, was this morning.<br>_Maybe Talena is in love with the new guy,_ Venus thought, observing the two.  
>After a few minutes of careful but sneaky observation, Venus nodded in approval.<br>_He's a perfect match for her._

**A/N: OK, so as I'm continuing on with Starlight Mist beta-ing this, I decided on something I'm gonna do in the next part of the story.**

**AIMO saying, see ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A TMNT Story: Chapter 4**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I claim no rights.

* * *

><p>As Leo and Raph were sparring, Leo's mind kept wandering to Donnie. Seeing that Leo had let his guard down, Raph knocked Leo's legs out from under him.<br>"Ha! Got you, Leo!" Raph said, gloating.  
>"I was thinking about something else," Leo replied, angry that he lost.<br>Raph didn't need to ask what Leo was thinking about; It was Donnie. Everyone had been thinking about him lately because after all, Donnie had been gone for five days.  
><em>The nerd boy is fine<em>, Raph thought. _He may be weak, but he can handle it._  
>Though he would never admit it, Raph was secretly worried for Donnie.<p>

* * *

><p>Donnie knocked on the door to Splintra's room. He had been living with the girls for five days now, and though he enjoyed living with them and nearly thought of it like home, he was getting homesick.<br>"Splintra?" he called out into the darkness that seemed like it stretched out into infinity.  
>"Yes? Who is it?" came the call back from through the door.<br>"It's Donatello."  
>"Ah yes, Donatello. You may enter."<br>Donnie knelt down in front of his temporary master.  
>"Um...uh...well..." Donnie stuttered.<br>"What troubles you?" Splintra said, knowing something was wrong.  
>"I wish to thank you for your hospitality, but I must leave, as I long to see my family again," Donnie finally said.<br>"I see," Splintra said understandingly. "I too, wish to see my family. You may bring the girls with you to find your old home." "Yes! Thank you, Master Splintra!" Donnie said, suddenly hugging Splintra.  
>She stepped back, surprised, and Donnie backed off, embarrassed.<br>"Thank you again, Splintra."  
>"You are welcome, Donatello."<p>

* * *

><p>Amoly was trying to hide from Larota, who had been teasing her a lot more lately.<br>_If only Master Splintra knew._ Amoly thought. _But, if I tell Splintra, Larota will call me a tattletale._  
><em>Oh well,<em> Amoly sighed; _There's nothing I can do about it now._  
>Amoly walked out of her room and saw a very happy Donnie exiting Splintra's room.<br>"What's up?" Amoly asked Donnie.  
>"Oh nothing. Except I get to see my family again!"<br>Amoly gasped, a mixture of feelings running through her. Though she was happy for Donnie, she was also sad. Donnie was like a part of her family, even though he had only been living with them for six days, and Amoly didn't really know what to say.  
>"Wow," said Amoly tentatively, "you must be happy."<br>"Yeah. I can't wait to see my brothers and sensei again!" Donnie said before pausing; "You seem sad. Is Larota teasing you again?"  
>"Yeah, she is, but..."<br>Amoly really didn't want to discourage Donnie, but before she could stop them, tears flowed down Amoly's cheeks.  
>"I don't want you to leave!" Amoly sobbed, running up to Donnie and hugging him.<br>"Aww. It's okay, Amoly. I'll visit, and if you want to contact me, you can use this."  
>Donnie then gave the crying Amoly a T Phone.<br>"Thanks, Donnie! This is awesome!" Amoly said, hugging Donnie even more.  
>As the two broke from their hug, Venus, Larota, and Talena came out into the clearing.<br>"Splintra told us everything," Venus informed him.  
>"Let's get you home, Donnie," Talena said, secretly sad; she too wished for Donnie to stay.<br>"Let's go!"

**A/N: Chapter 4 is now beta read! Chapters 5 and 6 should be up as soon as Starlight Mist has time.**

**AIMO, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Talena was with the others, with Donnie in the lead. She was sad that she would never get to see his handsome face again. She would miss Donnie a lot more than the others, especially Larota. Talena loved Donnie so much that she would go to the ends of the Earth for him. _I miss him already, and we're not even at his home yet! Why do I love him so much? _Talena thought as she was walking. _Anyway, our relationship would never work out. Amoly probably was just playing a trick on me, saying that Donnie loved me…_

Venus was walking behind Donnie, leading the girls to his home. She was happy for him, and didn't really have any other feelings. Venus never got to know Donnie that much and she wished that she did. _Oh well, he's going home now. He must be happy. I'm happy for him, too._ _I still wish I got to spend more time with him. Donnie is the only boy I've seen, aside from the Foot Clan. _That got Venus thinking….

Larota was behind Venus. She was happy that Donnie was leaving. _Finally, the geek leaves! If only we could get rid of Talena. Then the lair would be geek free. That would be nice, _Larota thought. _Amoly is dead weight. If we got rid of her, Venus and I would be __unstoppable!__ I wish I could see Donnie's losing face again. I wish I could fight him!_

Amoly was at the back of the group. She was very sad that Donnie was leaving. _Aside from Splintra, Donnie was the only one who listened to me. Venus is always in her room, Talena is always in her lab, and I hate Larota. I'm gonna miss him so much! _Miss him she would.

Donnie was just in front of Venus, leading everyone back to his lair. He kept on looking back at the others: clam Venus, hot-tempered Larota, feisty Amoly, and smart, cute Talena. He would miss them all. _I'll even miss Larota! That's surprising._ Donnie thought. _I'll miss Splintra, too. _As he was walking along, Donnie thought more and more about the girls. _I told Amoly I would visit, and that's what I'll do! _ As they were nearing the lair, everyone except for Larota, got sad that Donnie was leaving. Then they found the lair. "Well, I guess I'm home. Thanks for having me stay. You were all awesome." Donnie said, and as he started off, he felt a hand brush his arm. It was Talena. "Please don't go," she said softly. "Aww, Talena, I'll visit. Don't worry." Then the group heard a scream from inside the lair. "DONNIE! YOU'RE HOME! DONNIE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**This part happens when Donnie and the girls are walking home.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Mikey was in the lair, playing pinball. He had almost beaten his high score, when Leo shouted "PIZZA IS HERE!" Mikey ran away from the pinball machine, and ran toward the kitchen. "PIZZA!" everyone exclaimed. "Wait!" It was Mikey. "I forgot something." Mikey hurried toward the freezer, and pulled out Ice Cream Kitty. "We can't eat without her! That would be mean." Mikey put Ice Cream Kitty inside a cooler, and she mewed. Then the brothers, minus one, began to eat.

Splinter was meditating in the dojo while the brothers were eating. He too missed Donnie, but didn't show it as much as the others. Splinter was in a deep trance, when a ring sounded from a telephone. "Oh my gosh! The cheese phone! It must be an emergency." Splinter picked up the cheese phone and on the other end was Donnie! "Master Splinter? Is that you?" "Yes, it is me, my son," Splinter replied, relieved to hear Donnie's voice. "I'm coming home."

**Sorry for the cliffie, but here is the first six chapters!**


End file.
